Current mass transit systems (e.g., subway and other rail, buses, etc.) may require a passenger to use fare media (such as a closed-loop smartcard, contactless Europay, Mastercard, and Visa (EMV) card, etc.) to not only “tap in” to a system (e.g., swiping or tapping the fare media at a gate, turnstile, or other access point in a subway station, bus, etc.) to indicate the beginning of a passenger's journey within the transit system, but may also require a passenger to further “tap out” of the system to indicate the end of the passenger's journey within the transit system. This can enable the transit system to calculate an appropriate fare to charge the passenger for the journey. Problematically, however, a transit system may penalize a passengers who have failed to correctly tap out from a journey by charging them a maximum fare. This problem may be particularly difficult in the case of buses, where (unlike an immobile gate at a subway station) a customer may not be able to easily return to the access point and tap out, even if notified that they failed to tap out. The passenger may need to manually rectify the issue via a web portal (if their card or other fare media is registered to an account) or by calling the transit system's service team who can complete the journey manually at their back office.